


It's not real

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunk confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Hangover care, M/M, Multi, Rest and relaxation, Secret Crush, Sleeping while travelling, Stops, Travel, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While travelling back to Prospit after finding Jade, everyone decides to stop off at an inn for some R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eleven faeries and one human were on horseback. Their destination was the Fae realm and the Kingdom of Prospit.

Jade Harley was the 'human', amongst them. However she was really a fae princess who had been stolen from her world as a baby, but had now been found by her family. 

She was presently asleep, her arms around Dave's waist to keep herself on the horse while asleep. Dave was more than happy with this, as he was falling in love with Jade faster than he could fly at top speed. He'd been the one who'd first met Jade, the one who'd connected with her and told her the truth about her bloodline.

Maybe one day he'd get the bulge to confess his feelings and with any luck she'd feel the same back. But for now, he was satisfied with how things were. Besides, he'd only known her maybe two months and didn't want to scare her off by being so forward.

He felt a small weight lift from his back and heard Jade yawn. Dave turned to look back at her, smiling "morning, princess"  
Jade smiled back "good morning"  
"we're going to stop in a few minutes, if you like I'll carry on at the reigns until we stop later on"  
"not a chance. Swap with me when we stop and get some sleep" Jade replied almost at once 

And so when the twelve of them stopped, the Prospitian princes and princesses swapped with their Dersian counterparts. Jade felt Dave wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzling her shoulder. Butterflies flooded her stomach and her heart skipped a beat.

She ignored this and moved the horse onwards. Looking around as she rode, she saw that Jake was blushing the most wonderful shade of dark green as he rode on with Dirk asleep on his shoulder, she then looked to Jane who was in a similar flustered state with Roxy behind her.

John rode alongside Jade, with Rose snoozing behind him  
"in case you hadn't guessed" he grinned "our dear older siblings are having their hearts stolen by Dersians"  
"ah yes, I'm so glad we're not falling for that as well" said Jade slightly sarcastically, glancing at Rose then back at John 

John blushed a lovely deep blue then rode on in silence.  
~

Dave, Rose, Roxy and Dirk woke about midday, all of them doing some tiny gesture to further fluster their flush crushes.

They rode until early evening when they were passing an inn and Dirrik challenged Jakkos to a drinking competition (much to the protests of Janea and Roxanna) so it looked like they were stopping there tonight.

John quietly explained to Jade that human wine and alcohol was a lot less potent to faeries than to humans. Which meant the eleven fae were able to drink tonight, however Jade was not. Not that she was that eager to get intoxicated anyway.  
~

The party entered the inn and booked rooms. They all ate a brief meal together then split off into separate parties.

Jade sat with her mother and Roxanna, neither of whom were drinking heavily either. It was very quickly that Jade came to see Roxanna as her auntie and Dirrik as her uncle. She didn't see her fellow princes and princesses as her cousins given she had a burning crush on one of them.

Jane and Jake went to their room to discuss and attempt to figure out what to do about their flush crushes. 

John and Dave had gone off together to watch their fathers' drinking contest, and get slightly tipsy, accidentally mind you, themselves.

Dirk planned to follow Jake to his room when his father dragged him into the drinking contest. What the hell, he thought.

Rose also got roped into the contest, she intended to be there to gloat when one of the boys felt crap at first, but even she had a few glasses of wine.

Eventually Jade became tired and went to her room, bidding goodnight to her mother and Roxanna and leaving the idiots in the drinking contest to it. She was half tempted to go pull Dave away, for his own sake, but decided if he wanted a hangover in the morning, that was his choice.  
~

Jade was in her room, Bec was downstairs with Janea so she was alone. She was sat on her bed, with a soft pair of leggings and a baggy bedshirt on, brushing her long black hair.

She heard the door open and turned to see Dave, who was smiling at her. 

"you have the wrong room" she said gently, standing and facing him  
"ummm....." Dave looked around the room "no I don't, you're here"  
"and how can I help you?" smiled Jade  
"well~...." Dave walked over to her, surprisingly steadily

Then he placed his lips on hers. Jade could taste alcohol in the kiss but the kiss was by no means disagreeable. On the contrary, Jade would have loved it- had Dave been sober.

While this train of thought had been going through Jade's head, Dave had been unbuttoning her bedshirt, revealing her bra. Jade gently took hold of Dave's wrists and pulled away from him.

Dave frowned "what's wrong beautiful?"  
"nothing, I promise" whispered Jade  
"then why'd you stop this then? I love you"  
"Dave you can't say that, you're drunk and not thinking straight"  
"yes I am, you're beautiful and brave and smart and funny and I love everything about you"

Jade sighed, it was so hard to hear this and know it wasn't real.  
"stop saying that, sweetie, people say stupid things when drunk"  
"then I'll go to bed, get sober and tell you I love you in the morning" he murmured, kissing her again 

Jade pushed him away, despite everything in her heart telling her to do the opposite.  
"go to bed, Dave" she said softly  
"ok gorgeous...but I love you, ok?"  
"love you too darling, now go to bed"

Dave left the room, still smiling. When he was gone, Jade threw herself onto her bed and started crying into a pillow. Dave had been drunk...his confessions had not been real....but she wished they were. She wished they were so badly.

Jane obviously heard her crying from next door so came to investigate what was wrong. Jade told her everything that had just happened, and even her feelings for Dave came flooding out.

Jane just cuddled her baby sister close and whispered "if he really does love you, Jade, he'll tell you several times, but there will be a time and a place when your heart finally believes him"  
"have you had that moment with Roxy yet?" asked Jade  
Jane blushed "how did you now about that?"  
"it's so obvious!" giggled Jade  
"well....anyway, no....it hasn't but-"

Loud tipsy singing came down the hall, mixed with calls of 'Janey~~!'  
"but you could have that moment now" whispered Jade, smiling widely  
"you...you think so?" asked Jane  
"I know so, go get your matesprite" encouraged Jade 

Jane hugged her sister tightly then left the room to go find Roxy, leaving Jade to her thoughts.


	2. Maybe it is....just not quite yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is feeling shit the next morning. Jade takes care of him.
> 
> this chapter will be quite short :)

Dave groaned and buried his face further into the pillows the next morning. The sunlight was too bright and his head felt like it would surely split in two.

The door of his room opened but Dave didn't open his eyes.

A soft voice whispered "morning sleepy"  
"Jade~ I feel like death...." complained Dave  
"Good thing you have me to take care of you then, isn't it?" smiled Jade  
"Jade you're amazing" mumbled Dave, turning onto his back 

Jade helped him sit up then gulp down a beaker of water with a bitter tasting herb in it. Dave coughed and gagged, looking disgusted.

"what the fuck is that?!"  
"heheh, it's a herb mother gave me to help you with your hangover. Feel better?"  
"yeah but my mouth doesn't"  
"at least your headache is gone, correct?"  
"....yeah I guess"

Jade smiled and picked up a tray from the table in the room. It was laden with toast and coffee. Dave's jaw dropped and he looked up at her.

"Breakfast in bed? Jade Harley I fucking love you" Dave told her  
Jade didn't reply, instead she brought the tray over to Dave and put it on his lap. She then drew up a chair beside the bed, waiting until Dave had finished to speak again.

"you know, you and Rose and Roxy definitely came off the best last night, Dirk got pissed, as for our fathers....well put it this way, we're not leaving until late evening at earliest."  
Dave laughed "sounds about right, who won their little bet by the way?"  
"they were both so drunk that your mother called it a tie" smiled Jade

They were silent for a moment and Jade looked away, her smile falling. Dave frowned and gently tilted her chin in his direction.

"what's wrong beautiful?" he murmured  
"nothing it's....nothing." replied Jade  
"try again, Princess" whispered Dave  
"do....do you remember last night?" she asked finally  
"of course, I remember it all. I remember talking with John, drinking, coming to find you....I remember kissing you and unbuttoning your shirt....then I remember you turning me down and sending me to bed" he said gently  
"I didn't turn you down....I....just didn't want you to do anything you might regret in the morning"  
"I was coherent enough to be ok with you saying no to sex, you know" smiled Dave 

"look....Dave I just have a lot on my mind right now ok? I just want to get home, get settled back there....get my wings back if that can be done....maybe then I'll be able to consider feelings for you, ok? Besides....I'm also waiting for something I can't explain to happen to me" she was getting more choked up with every word and she was crying lightly by the end.

Dave just hugged her gently, and again Jade inhaled that cinnamony scent she was beginning to really like.  
"take all the time in the world, Jade, all the time you need....this is a big change for you, you now have a family and you're living completely diifferently to how you're used to. You're also now loved" he murmured  
"...thanks for being so understanding" whispered Jade, wiping her eyes on her sleeve  
"no problem princess" Dave winked "but I'm still here for you, ok?"  
"got it, and I'm still here for you" smiled Jade  
~~

Jane was woken by soft kiss to her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at Roxy, who was lying next to her. Roxy's light blond hair was sleep-fluffed, as was Jane's.

"morning" smiled Jane  
"morning gorgeous" smiled Roxy  
"so....was last night real then?" whispered the blueblood  
"yep. Janey Crocker is now mine forevers" grinned Roxy  
"something tells me I'll cope with that" laughed Jane, pressing her lips to Roxy's 

Roxy kissed back, pulling her matesprite's body flush with hers. Jane tangled her fingers in Roxy's hair.

Roxy pulled back and grinned "flushed for you Janey"  
"Flushed for you too" breathed Jane  
"our parents or siblings can't find out about this can they?" asked Roxy  
"oh god no" replied Jane

Roxy laughed, then went back to kissing her matesprite. She had no intention of letting either her or Jane's families know about their matespriteship.

Not yet anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
